


Watch You Sleep

by Waterlogged_Kazoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlogged_Kazoo/pseuds/Waterlogged_Kazoo
Summary: A short fic based on the song Watch You Sleep by Girl in Red. Adora is a lovey dovey mess and basically just internally rants about how cute her gf is. Idk I'm not good at writing soft stuff lmao
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Watch You Sleep

Adora awoke from her peaceful sleep to the sound of chirping birds and chittering squirrels outside her open window. As she yawned and blinked the sleep from her eyes, she internally reminded herself to ask Glimmer if she could replace the curtains in the room she shared with Catra. Sure, the pink, sheer drapes lended themselves to the colourful aesthetics of the palace, but they didn't do much in the way of blocking the early morning sunlight.

But enough of Adora's personal interior design tastes, she had sweeter things to focus her attention on.

She could feel the arm she had wrapped around her sleeping girlfriend start to go numb, but she couldn't bring herself to move. 

Catra lay curled up tightly, her head resting on the side of Adora's chest. The blond girl felt her cheeks rise as a tender smile appeared on her pale face. She would never get tired of seeing the feline-esque woman sleep. 

The morning sun beaming through the window sent shapes and shadows dancing across Catra's round face, highlighting her deep, olive skin.

The way her chestnut hair splayed out behind her head and fluttered lightly as she breathed fascinated Adora. It was such an odd style- as Catra was slowly growing out her uninvited pixie cut- and yet she still pulled it off as though it were intentional.

She grinned at how the brunette girl's tail flicked back and forth ever so slightly, as though it was an instrument keeping in time with the metronomic pattern of her breaths.

And her lips. Catra's lips were a natural, deep red colour, and were settled slightly parted as the woman slept. Her sharp canines just barely poked out from behind those gorgeous lips, and although she had seen them used as such a powerful weapon, they were one of the cutest things Adora could name. She desperately wanted to kiss those lips, but that could wait.

As she counted and admired the features that made up her soul mate, her heart swelled with love. Love for this beautiful creature that lay sleeping in her arms, and pride that she was the one lucky enough to be able to call her "girlfriend".

Catra's eyes slowly fluttered open, her heterochromatic pupils turned gold and sapphire by the light. She smirked.

With her voice still crackling from sleep, and her eyes still droopy, she giggled at her girlfriend's dopey grin.

"What are you doing?" She snickered.

Adora only smiled wider. "Watching you sleep."

Catra yawned and pulled the blond closer.

"You're such a dork."

The grin now spread across Catra's face was, arguably, just as dopey as Adora's.


End file.
